


Aramis, A Dragonfly

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: AU, AU AU AU AU, And I just couldn't do it., Books & Novels, Dragonfly wings are so hard, Drawings, Fan Art, Fanart, I bet they feel like Gossamer., I just can't draw delicate things, I wanna touch his wings, Like Wings For Example., The Bug Version of That, The Musketeers - Freeform, Traditional Art, Well - Freeform, Which is my favorite of all the Au's, Wingfic, Yes he had Four Parts, and my hand slipped and ran a line right through them with marker on accident so, other than maybe coffeeshop, there's all these little lines on the wings that I think are bone structure, they other three weren't pretty enough, though I have a weakness for nobody dies AUs, to the wings I mean, whoops, wingfic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has Dragonfly wings. from this fic:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2000670</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aramis, A Dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).



> More Wingfic AU.
> 
> Aramis had lovely rainbow Dragonfly wings that, while unable to take him into the air, are quite popular with the ladies if you know what I mean.
> 
> They sparkle rainbow in the sunlight. I kid you not.  
> it's just not represented here.
> 
> Property of BBC and Alexander Dumas and also this author/fic:
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)


End file.
